dreamfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune wheel
The Fortune wheel structures provide a daily roulette wheel. The free spin of the wheel resets at a fixed time every 24 hours (8pm GMT). Roulette structures can usually be placed in any dream, but once placed can no longer be moved into inventory and so are permanently stuck in that dream. There has previously been the Fortune house structure offered which could store up to 25 of a single roulette structure type. New roulette structure are periodically offered via Special offers. Unicorn In-game description: "Will bring Fortune wheel to your dream. Spin it and win prizes!" Peafowl Lunar Crystals, Magic and Fanatsy, Raspberry and Fish, - all of this is a Wheel of Fortune prizes that you can win in the random way, with one free spin per day. Check it in our new Jewelry Update! In-game description: "Will bring Fortune wheel to your dream. Spin it and win prizes!" Monkey In-game description: "Will bring Fortune wheel to your dream. Spin it and win prizes!" Pegasus In-game description: "Wheel of Fortune is very useful for winter locations." Griffin In-game description: "Brings Wheel of Fortune to your dream. Spin it every day and win prizes!" Red panda In-game description: "Will bring Fortune wheel to your dream. Spin it and win prizes!" Stagecoach In-game description: "Brings Wheel of Fortune to your dream. Spin it every day and win prizes!" Winter monkey In-game description: "Will bring Fortune wheel to your dream. Spin it and win prizes!" Hawaiian roulette In-game description: "Wheel of fortune! Play every day and get valuable gifts! It also has two bonus games, you can play it for Lunar crystals." Darts-playing bear In-game description: "Will bring Fortune wheel to your dream. Spin it and win prizes!" White bear In-game description: "Will bring Fortune wheel to your dream. Spin it and win prizes!" Bear Artur In-game description: "Will bring Fortune wheel to your dream. Spin it and win prizes! You select the 6 materials that'll appear in the Fortune wheel yourself." Drawing class In-game description: "Will bring a Fortune wheel to your dream. Fill it with the missing materials, spin and win prizes! You select the 6 materials that'll appear in the Fortune wheel yourself. You can get it by getting 25 points for quests at the School and managing to stay in the Top 100 until the end of the competition." Elf troublemaker In-game description: "You can find it in Sant'a Post! Will bring the Fortune wheel to your dream. Fill it with the missing materials, spin and win prizes! You select the 6 materials that'll appear in the Fortune wheel by yourself. You can get this for 1,500 Caramel sticks" Bear butterfly In-game description: "You can get this for fulfilling orders in the Flower shop! Will bring the Fortune wheel to your dream. Fill it with the missing materials to spin and win prizes! You select the 6 materials that'll appear in the Fortune wheel yourself." Indigenous hut In-game description: "Once completed it'll bring Wheel of fortune to your Dream. Spin and win prizes!" Bear orb In-game description:"Can be found in the Beach bar! Will bring the Fortune wheel to your dream. Fill it with the missing materials, and spin and win prizes! You select the 6 materials that'll appear in the Fortune wheel yourself. You can get this for 1500 Waterpark tokens." Tiny Indian In game description: "You can get useful bonuses by spinning the roulette." Grinch spoiling gifts In-game description:"Will bring the fortune wheel to your dream. Fill it with the missing materials, and spin and win prizes! You select the 6 materials that'll appear in the fortune wheel yourself. You can get it by taking part in the Arctic Top competition. In order to receive the reward, you have to gather 2000 milk with gingerbread and manage to stay in the top 25 until the competition ends." Fireplace In game description: "You can get useful bonuses by spinning the roulette." Magic source In game description: "You can get useful bonuses by spinning the roulette." Thieves In game description: "Brings the fortune wheel to your dream. Fill it with the missing materials, and spin and win prizes! You select the 6 materials that'll appear in the fortune wheel yourself.You can get this for filling the Money Bin." Ogre house In game description: "You can get useful bonuses by spinning the roulette." Category:Income structures